


I swore and I lied

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [33]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi needs a therapist, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Poetry, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Akashi swore to himself, he would protect his team.But he lied, even he couldn't protect them from Seijuurou.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Akashi Seijuurou
Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075260
Kudos: 6





	I swore and I lied

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this not on a03 website and are paying to read this fic on an app why? I just wanna know. Because you’re just paying someone else to read what I wrote on a app I don’t use.

I swore to myself  
Not to expect anything  
From anyone  
At anytime  
  
I swore to myself  
That I wouldn’t let _him_  
Take control of my body  
He was not to be trusted  
  
I swore to myself  
To uphold the Akashi name  
To never show any weakness  
To never lose  
  
I swore to myself  
I would never lose  
Victory wasn’t an option  
It was a fact  
  
I swore to myself  
I would protect them  
This team  
This family  
  
I swore to myself  
I’d keep them together  
To keep them from separating  
And keep them interested  
  
I swore to myself that  
I wouldn’t let _him_ free  
Despite _his_ sweet words  
And sweet promises  
  
I swore to myself  
I would win  
Murasakibara would listen  
And Aomine would return  
  
I lied to myself  
I gave in to _his_ words  
I handed over control  
I couldn’t take it  
  
I lied to myself  
Now I could only watch  
As my team, my _family_  
Became only shells of what they once were  
  
I lied to myself  
Now the consequences were dire  
And there was nothing I could do  
But watch and wait  
  
I lied to myself  
And this is what happens  
to liars


End file.
